


kiss me with lips so sweet

by InsolitaParvaPuella



Series: Kinktober 2019 [28]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkward Boners, F/M, First Kiss, Kinktober 2019, Making Out, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Puppy Love, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsolitaParvaPuella/pseuds/InsolitaParvaPuella
Summary: Cyril and Lysithea enjoy a private moment in the library.





	kiss me with lips so sweet

**Author's Note:**

> bless ao3 for having an awkward boner tag.
> 
> day 28 pairing: cyril/lysithea  
day 28 "kink": first kiss

When Cyril goes to the library to finish tidying for the day, he sees Lysithea still at a table, reading some thick book with tiny print. She’s always in here, working herself to her limits. Cyril can’t really scold her without getting an earful for all the work he does, but he does worry about her a lot. Lysithea makes him worry a lot, even when she’s completely fine. He worries about what she thinks of him, he worries about making a mess of their friendship, he worries he’s taking up too much of her time just learning to read and write.

They’ve done this a few times now, so Lysithea wordlessly closes her book and sits on the table, giving Cyril space to sweep under the chairs.

“Ya gonna go to sleep soon?” Cyril asks, trying to sound conversational.

“I’ll go to sleep when I’m tired,” Lysithea says. Cyril thinks she already looks awful tired, but he’s not about to argue with her. He finishes his sweeping and sets the broom against the table. He stands in front of Lysithea and panics. She’s looking at him expectantly and he can feel something big in his throat. Something scary, probably too much to handle. 

“I think my writin’ is getting better,” he says instead. “Can I show you later?”

“Tomorrow after class,” Lysithea says, and Cyril can see her hiding a yawn. She covers her little pink mouth with her hand. Cyril takes a step forward, not really thinking.

“Hey, Lysithea…” he says. He doesn’t know what he wants to say. He’s so close all he’d have to do is lean forward and he’d be touching her knees. She looks so sweet, ankles crossed and her posture prim and perfect. He can feel his heart pounding in his chest.

She’s turning pink when she says, “Yes?” Cyril doesn’t know what comes next. The big thing in his throat is much too big for a late night in the library, even if she’s glowing in the candlelight and he’s worried about her getting enough sleep.

He doesn’t know what he’s doing, except that he might stop breathing if he doesn’t do something. He turns his face up to hers and leans forward. Her knees press into his stomach. Lysithea isn’t moving at all, and her pink lips are a little open and Cyril kisses her softly. His stomach is doing nervous flips and he might be sick or euphoric. He can’t tell. He’s worried about Lysithea and she’s so dear.

Lysithea sighs and her warm breath flows past his chin. He’s pressed his lips to her top lip. She’s so soft, for all the sharpness of her tongue. He doesn’t know what comes next and for a second he panics when Lysithea pulls away. He’s done something terrible, infringing on her space and body. But Lysithea doesn’t scold him. She kisses him properly, mouth-to-mouth and gentle. 

A shiver goes up Cyril’s spine and he can feel his hair standing on end. He’s not sure what to do with his hands, so he braces himself against the table with one and brings the other to her upper arm. He’s touched her there before, in ways that were pretty normal. Now it feels profound. His hand is burning, because she’s there, under a layer of fabric.

Lysithea pulls back a breath and comes back for another kiss. He presses back. His eyes are closed but he knows he isn’t dreaming. Nothing has ever felt this good in a dream. He moves his lips, just a little, and her bottom lip slips between his. And then Lysithea _licks_ him, a flick of her tongue against his mouth.

Cyril mimics her, tasting her lip. Lysithea’s mouth is warm and Cyril is melting. Her hand settles on the back of his neck and he makes a noise. He can’t help it, it feels so good. He’s lightheaded from the thrill of it all. 

Her knees separate and Cyril practically falls against her. In a moment of daring he flicks his tongue against hers and Lysithea makes an adorable sound of surprise. His heart, already pounding a terrifying gallop in his chest, leaps at the sound. Lysithea doesn’t have the kind of magic that bends people to the caster’s will, but Cyril’s pretty sure she’s done something like that to him. His whole body is tuned to her.

His hips press against the table and he has to be careful. He’s hard. Lysithea’s tongue finds a way into his mouth and Cyril sinks into her. Lysithea kisses like she knows how it works. She always knows how it works. She’s so dear to him. He’ll let her teach him everything, and be at her side to help her with everything.

Lysithea shuffles forward a little and her body touches his and that is too much sensation. Cyril’s head is thrown back and he gasps. Lysithea makes a funny little sound and shuffles back immediately.

“I should have expected—” she says, looking flustered and embarrassed but also ruffled. 

“Don— Don’t worry ‘bout it,” Cyril tries to say coolly, but he’s too wound up to even pretend he’s cool. His blood is pounding and Lysithea’s mouth is warm and sweet and he wants to taste it again. “Sorry,” he says half-heartedly.

“Don’t worry about it,” she returns. After a few seconds she gets off the table and bids him a good night. Cyril collapses into the chair and takes five minutes to relax. He gets back to work, knowing as soon as he’s done he can settle into bed and deal with all the heat dripping in his body. He just has to think of anything but Lysithea for a little while.


End file.
